Many different tools for applying individual cable ties around a bundle of elongated objects are known in the art. Many incorporate a tensioning mechanism having some form of gripper gear, and others have some form of gripping device, which slightly penetrates the strap with teeth extending therefrom in order to achieve sufficient traction for tensioning the cable tie to the desired tension. The gear teeth of the prior art, FIG. 3, extend completely across the gripping face of the gear, normal to the direction of rotation. This orientation and configuration causes the tool to be unable to achieve the desired elevated tensions commonly used because the strap cross-section is so sizably decreased by tooth penetrations or deformations. The result when this full-width gear tooth is used to tension the cable tie results in a cable tie which is pulled apart at one of the gear teeth penetrations due to the substantially reduced cross-sectional area, since the strength of the cable tie strap is directly related to this area. Accordingly, it would be desirable to fabricate a tensioning mechanism having a gripper gear which can be reliably and consistently tension a cable tie strap to an elevated tension, as is commonly now required without the strap separation or shearing before reaching the desired tension level.